fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Night Magic Died/Quotes
:Timmy: (heard) Previously, on The All New Fairly OddParents! :Juandissimo: I've done something really horrible it has cost the life of a fellow fairy. :Ivan: I wish Mr. Crocker was fired. :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: (raise their wands) Done and done. (CROCK-POT BEGONE) :Waxelplax: Please welcome your new teacher, Mrs. Sunshine. :(Timmy looks with a complete shock) :Timmy: Her actual name is Ms. Doombringer. Just like Mr. Crocker, she is also a fairy hunter. :Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia, and Sunny: What?! :Doombringer: There will be no escape from Ms. Doombringer this time. (runs off wickedly laughing) :Timmy: This is bad. Really bad! :Wanda: You guys did it! :Neptunia: I'm so proud of you! :(Juandissimo in a distance away from the other fairies flies away in disgrace) :Doombringer: You'll be there in the nick of time to save the day and get your glory back, no harm no foul. And I promise that I won't harm your kind no more. Do we have a deal? :(Juandissimo with a worried look) :(door opens everyone in shock) :Juandissimo: Um... hola? :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Juandissimo?! :Juandissimo: This is... awkward. (raises his wand and poofs away) :Astronov: I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted. :Jorgen: The Big Wand will be useless and we'll disappear forever! :Ivan: There has to be another way to save you guys. :Jorgen: The sacrifice of the youngest male fairy. :Sunny: And just who would that be? :Poof: Me. :Jorgen: We must recruit every fairy in the world and repair the Big Wand while Poof does his role. :Wanda: I can't believe this is really happening. :(Sunny looks at Poof getting inside the Big Wand) :Sunny: (in tears; voice breaking) Poof... ---- :(Part 2: The Night Magic Died) :(Abracatraz) :Juandissimo: With the Big Wand destroyed, every fairy in Fairy World was slowly losing their magic and was about to be faded into oblivion. :Anti-Cosmo: So, you've helped this Doombringer human all because you were jealous of Cosmo and Astronov? Oh man! Now that's cold, even for me. :Juandissimo: Look, not my brightest moment, okay. I was confused. I thought I was doing the best thing for Fairy World. :Binky: Hey, you were doing the best thing for yourself. :Juandissimo: Nobody asked you, Binky! :Anti-Cosmo: I for one can't believe Poof was willing to sacrificed himself, all because of you. :Juandissimo: Si. I just makes me really guilty for what I've done. But let's not get ahead of the story. After Timmy and company wished themselves back to Earth, they've prepared themselves for a battle. :(The Turner's House) :Timmy: Alright guys, we need to stop Ms. Doombringer with everything we got. :Ivan: Right. So, what do we got? :Timmy: Well, I've wished up so many stuff over the years, (opens his closet door and a lot of his stuff he wished for fell out) this would be useful. :Timantha: A mechanical suit? :Timmy: Yeah. It's full of weapons and gadgets, Doombringer don't stand a chance. :Chloe: Wow. (gets inside the suit) What does this button do? (press a button and a laser nearly blasts Timmy) :Timmy: Yikes! (jumps into the wall and hangs on) Huh? Oh, that's right. I also wished for spider powers. My wishes would come in handy after all. Good thing I still have heat vision. (heat vision blasts out of his eyes to the top of Ivan's hair) :Ivan: Well, that's one haircut not to pay for. :Timantha: These wishes are our only chance. Hey, you think we should contact Chester and the others for help. :Chloe: That does sound like a plan; We use helpful intel for our friends, take care of any Doombringer related problems that might come in the way, and think of a way to figure out our next move. Okay, I realize it's not the most elaborate plan, but it's the best we've got to save Fairy World. :Ivan: I'm in. :Timantha: Me too. :Timmy: Time for the hunter to become the hunted. :Ivan: I just hope Juandissimo don't cause any more trouble. :Timantha: Cosmo and Astronov will find him. Wherever they are... ---- :(Doombringer's Hideout) :Juandissimo: I can't believe I've listened to you! I've been having the feeling you would turn you back. :Doombringer: Yes. I know I've told a little white lie, but that's a lesson for your idiot fairies not to trust anyone. :Juandissimo: I've started this. (pulls up his wand) And now I'm gonna fix it. (quickly realized it's a fake wand he's holding) Hey, where's... :Doombringer: Looking for (holding the real wand) this? :(Doombringer raised Juandissimo's wand while laughing '''UH-OH POOF'; wished up armor for herself)'' :Juandissimo: Oh no! :Doombringer: Here (throws the wand back at him) take your useless magic stick back. Won't be useful now that you and every fairy will be gone forever. (flies away) Farewell, muscle boy. (wickedly laughs) :(Juandissimo with an angry look) ---- :(A.J.'s House) :(A.J., Chester, Tootie and Charlotte along with Remy watching Timmy and the gang through the monitors in A.J.'s lab) :Remy: I can't believe my own fairy godparent would do such a thing. Even when Timmy, Ivan and I were enemies, I've never had the stomach to get rid of the fairies in such a dreadful way. :Timmy: (on monitors) Juandissimo was obviously corrupted by Doombringer's plot, Remy. Don't worry, Astronov and Cosmo will find him and he'll explain everything. :Chloe: Charlotte, status report. :Charlotte: Nothing about Doombringer yet, but it seems that Fairy World is starting to fade in the blink of an eye. In addition, once all the power is gone, it's going to be fully destroyed and fall straight down into Giant Bucket of Acid World. :Ivan: Fairy World was built above a dangerous sounding place called Giant Bucket of Acid World? :Timmy: Yeah, not the best idea. I know. :Tootie: What about your fairies? :Timantha: You're not going to like hearing this, but Poof was willing to sacrifice himself to save the fairies. :A.J.: But in order to do that, he's gonna have to get inside the Big Wand and drain all the magic inside him to do so. :Chester: Is he... really gonna kill himself? :Timmy: He insisted on doing so, for every fairy to live another day. :Tootie: I can't believe this. :Remy: If Poof was listening right now, I wanted to apologize for the times I've tried to take him, along with Cosmo and Wanda away from you, Timmy. :Timmy: It's okay, Remy. His choice has been made up. :Chloe: We need to get moving. No telling how long the magic is going to last. :Chester: Go. We'll support you on the way. :Timmy: Thanks guys. :Ivan: Timmy, Ivan, Timantha and Chloe, out. (turns off monitor) :(Tootie softly sniffing her nose in tears) :A.J.: You okay, Tootie? :Tootie: The godbrother of my boyfriend is willing to give his life away, and you call that okay?! :A.J.: (voice breaking) No... no it's not. I can't believe this. (in tears) I'm gonna miss the little guy! :Charlotte: (in tears) Me too! (cries) :Chester: (in tears) Poof's been one of my bestest buddies when Timmy made Jorgen made it okay for a fairies godchild to have only their closest friends, which is us, to see their fairies in plain sight. :(all cry) :Tootie: (stops crying) Okay, crying about it now isn't going to help Timmy stop Ms. Doombringer. :Charlotte: She's right. We have to do everything we can to stop this madness. :Remy: Let's just turn back on the monitors, and give the team every step of that horror lady's move. :Chester: You got it. This ends tonight. :(turns back on the monitors and watch as the screen fades to the next scene) ---- :(Fairy World; The Big Wand) :(Poof gets inside the Big Wand and closes it shut and connecting the wires onto him) :Wanda: Poof, you get out of that giant wand, this instant. :Poof: No, Mom. This is the only way. Tooth Fairy, pull the switch. :Tooth Fairy: (deeply inhales) I'm on it. :(Tooth Fairy pulls the switch, the wires connected slowly powers up; Sunny flies near Poof) :Sunny: Poof! No! :Poof: You have to stay strong, Sunny. Once you live to see another day, I'll always be with you in spirit. (to Wanda, Neptunia, Sunny, Jorgen and Tooth Fairy) Everyone, stay happy for me at all times no matter what. Goodbye. :(Poof groans while the power inside him is being drained) :Jorgen: We must get going! :(everyone flies away from the charging Big Wand) :(Timmy and company shows up on the Shrink Suit) :Timmy: What's going on? :Neptunia: Poof is doing his part. :Ivan: Now it's our turn. :(Doombringer flies up) :Doombringer: Yes. Your turn to perish along everyone else in this world! :Timmy: I don't think so! :(pulls up the weapons) :Chloe: Time to pay, Doombringer! :Doombringer: Well, I hope you like the taste of puffed up shrimp, (pulls up her hand guns) because you're all toast! :(both Doombringer and Timmy simultaneously blasts lasers at each other) ---- :(Doombringers's Hideout) :(Cosmo and Astronov flying around the hideout looking for Juandissimo) :Cosmo: Okay, so, tell me again, what is it are we doing? :Astronov: We find he who must not be named, and take him in before we lose our powers. :Cosmo: Got it. Wait. I thought we we're looking for Juandissimo. :Astronov: (sigh) :(Juandissimo turns around and sees Cosmo and Astronov) :Juandissimo: (to himself) Cosmo. Astronov. :Cosmo: Is he here? :(a magical blast came behind them) :Astronov: What the heck?! :(Juandissimo flies up) :Cosmo: (turns around) Astronov... :(Astronov turns around and sees Juandissimo) :Juandissimo: Hola, old friends. :Astronov: Juandissimo, you've been a major pain in my side for thousands of years, especially for being the cause of my monocle, but killing all the fairies is crossing the line! We're placing you under arrest. :Juandissimo: Oh, you can't do that. I'll just arrest you right back. :Astronov: What?! On what charge? :Juandissimo: For both arrests, and interfering in my heroic attempts to save Fairy World. :Astronov: You've stabbed your own kind in the back, Juandissimo! :Juandissimo: Just like how you've stabbed me in the back, stealing my appreciation, my respect, my autographs! :Astronov: You were a respected person. And now, you're no better than Ms. Doombronger. Whatever she's made you do, it's pretty obvious that you're more gullible than Cosmo. :Cosmo: Yeah! (opens his eyes wide open) Hey! :Astronov: We're taking you in, (pulls up his wand) by force if necessary. :Juandissimo: Aww, how cute. Using a wittle wand to hurt me. (laughs) :(a giant punching glove pops out of Astronov's wand and punch Juandissimo in the face; Juandissimo pulls up his wand and tries to blast Cosmo and Astronov who quickly dodges his every move) :Astronov: Juandissimo, stop! You don't want to do this! :Juandissimo: Don't tell me what I want to do! :Cosmo: To the right, Astronov. Now your left! :(Astronov and Cosmo takes cover; Astronov quickly turns Cosmo into a magical shield; comes out of hiding and reflects Juandissimo's attacks) :Cosmo: (laughs) That tickles! :Astronov: Doombringer has corrupted you. She wanted you to do this to achieve her goal. :Juandissimo: Oh, of course. (pull out his wand) You know everything. (blasts magic) :(Cosmo quickly poofs up a dead frog that falls on Juandissimo's face) :Juandissimo: Ahh, gross! Slim's caught in my mouth! :(Astronov goes back to hiding; Cosmo turns back to normal) :Astronov: He's just too good. More than one person against him, we don't stand a chance. :(hearing sucking noises) :Cosmo: Please let that be a good sound. :(Cosmo and Astronov grabs a hold of something while Juandissimo tries to trap them into one of Doombringer's inventions) :Cosmo: A Crocker-Pot! :Juandissimo: Correction: A Doom-bringing-Pot. Doombringer might be a maniac, but she sure know's advanced technology. :Astronov: (losing his grip) Juandissimo, please! You can't do this! I know you've wanted to get your appreciation back, but this isn't the right way and you know it! :(a picture slips out of Astronov's pocket to Juandissimo's face; Juandissimo looks at the picture of him bullying Astronov) :Astronov: If the Big Wand loses all it's power, every fairy in Fairy World will disappear forever, including us! Is that how you wanted to regain your respect? :(Juandissimo makes a confused look, sees Cosmo and Astronov losing their grips and sees the picture again; He finally comes to his senses, poofs up a giant hammer and destroys the Doom-bringing-Pot) :(Cosmo and Astronov lets go and sees a depressed Juandissimo on his knees) :Juandissimo: I... I'm sorry. And not just for this, for everything. Especially for your wives. I've done a lot of things I now know I should regret. (sigh) I deserve to disappear. :(their skin color starts to dissolve) :Astronov: This isn't over yet. You can't lose hope now. We can still stop Doombringer... (pulls his hand near Juandissimo) together. :(Juandissimo smiles grabs Astronov's hand and gets pulled up out of his knees) :Juandissimo: Let's end this. :(Cosmo, Astronov and Juandissimo raise their wands and poofed themselves back to Fairy World) ---- :(Fairly World) :(Doombringer in her suit blasts Timmy and the gang out of the suit and destroys it) :(Timmy quickly used his heat vision while Doombringer blasts lasers to the heat vision getting reflected back at Timmy) :Wanda: Sport! (raise her wand to heal Timmy) Are you okay? :Timmy: I'm fine. :Doombringer: But not for long! (looks and sees Poof inside the Big Wand slowly recharging it) And once your wand is fully destroyed, (pulls up her laser arm) there will be no stopping me! (laughs maniacally) :(a blast out of nowhere destroyed part of Doombringer's body armor) :Doombringer: What?! :Cosmo: Get away from my son! :Wanda: (in unison with Neptunia and Sunny) Cosmo! :Neptunia: (in unison with Wanda and Sunny) Astronov! :Sunny: (in unision with Wanda and Neptunia) Daddy! :(Cosmo, Astronov and Juandissimo blasts their wands, destroying Doombringer's ever piece of the armor; Doombringer gets cornered by the heroes) :Doombringer: Uh, does anyone want a gold star? :Jorgen: Oh, we'll get the stars alright. :(everyone pulls up a punching glove to finish off Ms. Doombringer) :Ivan: It's over! :('''POW')'' :(Doombringer unconscious) ---- :(Doombringer on a giant catapult and gets launched back to Earth) :Doombringer: This isn't over, Timmy Turner! I'll have my revenge on you and your fairies too... SOMEDAAAAAYYY!!! :Tooth Fairy: But, not someday soon. :Sunny: Look! :(Poof losing the last of his magic; the Big Wand is fully recharged, and Fairy World is back to normal) :(everyone quickly rushes to the Big Wand opens it up and sees a lifeless Poof) :Wanda: (picks up his body) Oh no. Poof? Poof?! :(everyone slowly starting to come in tears; a close up to a lifeless Poof) :Wanda: (voice breaking) Oh, Poof... :Astronov: (sniff) And I thought fairies are supposed to be immortal... ---- :(Poof's funeral) :(family and friends attend) :Jorgen: Poof was the most memorable, loving, and adorable fairy baby in the universe. Adored by lots he has encountered, both friend and enemy. Loves the taste of brownies and long walks... well, floating in the sidewalks. Though he might be small, he has shown us today that big things come in small packages. And out of all of us, he's had the biggest heart. :(everyone in tears nodding their heads in agreement) :Jorgen: (sniffling; voice breaking) Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma, we all love you very much, and while you shall be missed, your magical spirit will always live in us. :(Tooth Fairy releases the switch, sending Poof's casket into space) :(Timmy, Timantha, Cosmo and Wanda hug) :(Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny hug) :(Poof and his casket visibly shown floating away to space) ---- :(Abracatraz Prison) :Juandissimo: And that is the story of my betrayal and Poof's unfair demise. :Anti-Cosmo: Wow. That is a shocking story. Heck, I even rooted for the heroes. Normally, I'd hope they would perish, but after hearing about Poof, I'd take that thought back. :Juandissimo: Well, that's... touching. I guess. (turns around and sees Fairy World from a distance and sighs) :Anti-Cosmo: There is one thing that I don't understand. :Juandissimo: And what is that? :Anti-Cosmo: How did Ms. Doombringer become a fairy hunter? When did she first learn the existence of fairies and why does she want to kill you all? :Juandissimo: ' That's a good question, Anti-Cosmo. How did she became a fairy hunter, I don't know. :'Anti-Cosmo: And what happened to Mr. Crocker? :Juandissimo: I guess he was hired back as a teacher. :Astronov: (off-screen) Juandissimo? :Juandissimo: (turns around after hearing Astronov) Oh, hey Cosmo, Astronov. How are you guys? :Cosmo: We're doing fine. We just came to tell you that your time has come. :Juandissimo: Que? :Binky: You're a free man. You're released. :Juandissimo: Really? Oh, (accidentally flexes and rips his prison shirt off) thank you. (realizes he flexed) Oh, Lo siento. :Astronov: I got this. (raises his wand and poofs his regular clothes on) :Juandissimo: Gracias. I just hope everyone in Fairy World would forgive me for what I've done. :Cosmo: They already did. :Astronov: And so did we. :Juandissimo: Oh, that's great news. You're now looking at the new Juandissimo Magnifico. So... friends? :Astronov: Friends. :Cosmo: Hey, where's Anti-Cosmo? :(blasts off-screen; Anti-Cosmo onscreen blasting the guards while escaping) :Computer Voice: Prisoner escaping. Prisoner escaping. Prisoner escaping. :Anti-Cosmo: Like I've said before, no prison can hold and Anti-Fairy! (flies away laughing) :Binky: Well, guess we've gotta get him. :Astronov: (to Cosmo) You ready? :Cosmo: Sure am. :Astronov: (to Juandissimo) Hey, are you coming? We could use another hand. :Juandissimo: (smiles) A very sexy hand if you ask me. (catches up) :(camera moves up to the sky) :(In memory of Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma) :(video footage of Poof) :(His birth), (jumping on obstacles), (barfirng on Cosmo), (wearing a superhero outfit), (playing with the other fairies turned into babies), (pulling up puppy dog eyes in while in his alter-ego), (teething on the Lead Eliminator's hand), (showing karate moves and landing on cocktail weenies), (destroying the Eliminators with his smile), (battling Foop), (shooting a love arrow on Trixie), (giving his toy spaceship to Queen Jipjorrolac), (poofing around Timmy while he's eating cereal), (eating Nana Boom Boom's brownies), (winning first prize by Trixie with the best costume along with Cosmo and Wanda), (fighting Foop Star Wars style), (rehearsing his role as Mr. Cookie at home, unamused), (used as a chew toy by Sparky), (eating hot dogs with his parents), (granting wishes to Mrs. Crocker, tired), (saying his first words), (bite his way out of a butterfly net), (blasting Vicky away), (getting his head smelled by Chloe), (getting a hug from his parents and Timmy) :Timmy: (heard) We'll miss you Poof. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!